Miracle
by jessy.jasmine.7
Summary: "Meski pun aku mengharapkan keajaiban, tetapi keajaiban itu tidak pernah terjadi."


Attention : This Story Just OneShot,,,

* * *

_Meski pun aku mengharapkan keajaiban, tetapi keajaiban itu tidak pernah terjadi._

"Takane !" panggil Haruka. Takane yang sedang berjalan sendirian di koridor sekolah terkejut mendengar panggilan temannya yang sedikit dianggapnya pengganggu. (sedikit ?)

"Haruka, jangan berisik !" ujar Takane ketus. Haruka tersenyum

"ayolah ! jangan bersikap dingin, kita kan teman !" ujarnya sambil menunjukkan senyuman terbaiknya. Takane menggeram kepadanya. Tidak disangka cowok polos yang di hadapannya itu bisa menjadi orang yang di sukainya. Haruka menatap Takane yang memperhatikannya. "ada apa ? apakah kau memikirkan aku ?" canda Haruka. Takane merona parah.

"J-JANGAN BICARA YANG TIDAK-TIDAK !" bentaknya kemudian memalingkan pandangan. Haruka terus tersenyum. Ia tahu bahwa Takane peduli kepadanya.

"sudah, jangan malu-malu…" ucap Haruka memecahkan keheningan. Takane terus menggerutu.

"terserah kau deh…" tukas Takane kemudian berjalan pergi meninggalkan Haruka, tetapi haruka mengikutinya dari belakang.

"bagaimana soal _Game _yang kau buat ?" tanya Haruka. Kekesalan Takane meluap dan kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Haruka.

"yah…Game _Headphone Actor _memang sudah komplit, tapi si payah Shintaro tetap bisa mengalahkanku !" curhatnya. Haruka tersenyum. "kenapa kau senyam-senyum tidak jelas ?" tanya Takane ketus.

"tidak. Hanya saja kau terlihat manis." Ucap Haruka. Muka Takane kembali memerah, kali ini ia tidak bisa membalas ucapan Haruka.

"su-sudah ah ! aku mau ke kelas." Ujar takane berjalan cepat menuju kelas diikuti dengan Haruka.

Takane melamun selama pelajaran, sementara Haruka sedang asyik sendiri. Sebenarnya Tateyama Kenjirou, guru mereka, juga sudah lelah mengajar mereka yang asyik sendiri. Tetapi Kenjirou tetap sabar menghadapi mereka.

Setelah beberapa jam belajar, akhirnya waktu jam istirahat mereka telah tiba. Takane segera bangkit dari duduknya dan kembali berjalan-jalan di koridor seperti biasanya. Dan kegiatan Haruka adalah mengikuti Takane.

"jangan ikuti aku ! sudah berapa kali kubilang !?" bentak Takane. Langkah Haruka terhenti.

"memangnya kenapa ? aku suka kok mengikutimu kemana-mana." Jelasnya. Takane kesal kepada temannya yang satu ini, meski begitu mereka tetap berteman hingga saat ini. Kadang Takane merenungi hubungan mereka. Entah sampai kapan mereka bisa bersama seperti ini.

"hei, Haruka…"

"hn ?"

"bagaimana… kalau misalnya kita berpisah dan tidak pernah bertemu lagi ? apa yang kau rasakan ?" Takane sebenarnya tidak ingin bertanya seperti itu tetapi ia keceplosan melontarkan kata-kata menyedihkan itu.

"maksud Takane apa ?" Haruka tampak akan kehilangan senyumannya.

"…" Takane terdiam. Ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"maksud Takane, kau tidak mau kita bersama lagi ?" Haruka kemudian merasa sedih dan menitikkan air mata dan akhirnya ia menangis. Takane terkejut. Ia telah membuat orang yang ia sukai menangis tepat di hadapannya, apa yang harus ia perbuat.

"Haruka-"

"aku… tidak ingin berpisah dari Takane…" Haruka berucap dan itu membuat Takane melebarkan matanya. Ia juga tidak ingin berpisah dengan Haruka apapun yang terjadi. Takane merasa sedih tetapi ia tidak bisa menangis.

"bukan maksudku untuk berpisah darimu…" ucap Takane. Haruka berhenti menangis dan menatap Takane. Takane juga membalas tatapan Haruka. "aku juga… tidak ingin berpisah." Takane tersenyum sedih.

"Takane…"

"aku… hanya bertanya… jangan dianggap serius dong." Takane menundukkan kepalanya. Seyumnya menghilang dibalik bayangan rambutnya. Haruka tersenyum dan menghapuskan air matanya.

"Takane bodoh." Ujar Haruka.

"Apa !?" Takane mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap kesal Haruka yang tersenyum kepadanya.

"jangan membuatku takut seperti itu !" ujar Haruka. Takane menatapnya kaget. Haruka sudah semakin kuat, ia sudah membuat sedikit perubahan.

"y-yang bodoh itu kau…" ujar Takane memalingkan wajahnya yang merona merah. Haruka tersenyum kepadanya. Dan Takane memutuskan untuk tidak memikirka hal bodoh seperti berpisah.

"Master, jangan lesu begitu dong !" bentak Ene. Shintaro benar-benar merasa dunia telah mem-bully dirinya dengan mengirim virus computer yang selalu mengganggu ketenangannya.

"janga berteriak, Ene ! kau membuat telingaku sakit !" tukas shintaro. Ene merasa menang dan tersenyum kepada Shintaro. Meski begitu Shintaro hanya menatapnya kesal.

Pagi ini Ene membangunkannya pada pukul 08.00 pagi dan Shintaro merasa terganggu apa lagi ia disuruh untuk pergi keluar dari kamarnya dan bahkan keluar dari rumahnya. Kini mereka sedang berjalan menuju markas Mekakushi Dan. Setelah sampai mereka disambut meriah oleh para anggota. Ene sangat senang karena meski shintaro sebenarnya terganggu ia tetap bisa bergaul dengan yang lainnya.

"Ah, Konoha !"ujar Momo menatap seorang cowok berambut putih dengan tampang datar. Ene kehilangan senyumannya dan hanya bisa mengucapkan suatu kata sambutan yang biasa ia lotarkan utuk Konoha.

"Selamat Datang, Konoha !" sahut Ene sambil tersenyum. Konoha menatap Ene di layar Handphone Shintaro dan sepertinya ia sedikit merasakan bingung. Ia selalu bertanya-tanya kenapa Ene selalu bisa tersenyum cerah seperti itu ?

"ada apa ?" tanya Ene menatap Konoha. Konoha kemudian tersadar dari lamunannya.

"ah, tidak…" ucapnya singkat. Ene menatapnya sedih kemudian mengalihkan pembicaraan. Baginya, dengan mesih hidupnya Konoha yang dulunya Haruka itu sudah cukup membahagiakan bagi Ene atau yang dulunya Takane.

_Mungkin keajaiban memang akan muncul disaat yang tidak di sangka-sangka… seperti keajaiban yang telah mempertemukanku kembali kepada Haruka. Ah, bukan… sekarang ia adalah Konoha…_

_THE END_

* * *

_wah ! maaf Minna kalau cerita kurang bermutu banget yah.. hehe... tetapi meski begitu aku akn terus bersemangat ! _

_maafkan aku jika ada kesalahan di dalam penulisan ya, Minna-san ! ^^_


End file.
